To Be Accepted
by iMinions36
Summary: "All I want is to be accepted," I finally admitted. All Alvin, Simon and Theodore wants is to be accepted into a home. But life for orphan talking chipmunks is a rough road. When Theo gets accepted into a famous popstar's home, and Simon and Alvin don't, all three brothers go separate ways. Will Alvin ever be accepted and have a home with someone? Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

Left in the Dust

Chapter One: The opportunity of a lifetime

Alvin's Point of View

I was walking along the crowded streets of Los Angeles, California, trying to dodge thousands of big feet that were apparently out to crush me. Simon put me in charge of finding food for us, since I'm the athletic one. We're homeless chipmunks that can talk because we were experimented on in a lab, which made us able to talk, learn and have a lifespan as long as humans. That much I was able to process. The rest of it went way over my head, but Simon, somehow, can understand it. I ducked into a bush to catch a whiff of the area, to see if any food was in reach.

I took in a deep smell, letting all the nearby smells of the city fill my nostrils. I exhaled. Yep, definitely food near here. Hot dog stand with a grumpy old man. Perfect, me and my brothers love hot dogs.

I leaped out of the bush, as soon as the human traffic was clear enough for me to do so. I nearly got stepped on my a pink tennis shoe, but I managed to dodge it in time. Geesh, no wonder Simon gave me the job. I'm the only one who can keep from getting crushed!

The hot dog stand comes into view. It's at the street corner. An old grumpy man is selling them. A little boy, about the age of five, and his mother walk up to the guy selling hot dogs. "I'll have to hot dogs with ketchup, please." The mother said to the old man.

I sneaked up really close to the stand as the old man gave the mother a hot dog. "The other will take just a minute, ma'am." The old man said as politely as he could. I started climbing up the boy's legs to get onto the cart and snag the hot dog. I licked my lips, anticipating the taste of a sweet, juicy hot dog in my mouth.

"Hey, Mommy! A chipmunk is crawling up my leg!" The little boy giggled. The mom gasped and screamed, swatting at me while the boy was pleading her not to hurt me. I successfully dodged every swat, thank goodness, and landed acrobatically on the hot dog stand with a bow. The man was holding the hot dog within my jumping reach. I leaped up and snagged the hot dog effortlessly. I slid down the hot dog stand's legs and made a run for it, dragging my prized hot dog behind me. I ambled into our alley, chuckling to myself about how easily I pulled that off.

My brother, Simon, came out behind the garbage bin. He wore black circle rimmed glasses. He can't see two feet in front of his face without them. He realized he needed glasses a couple years ago, so I found a Santa doll wearing some, so I snagged them for him. I still can't believe they were the perfect prescription for him. I guess somethings are just meant to be.

"Alvin, did you get us some food?" Simon asked me, tapping his foot impatiently. Gee, he can be so uptight sometimes. He knows I always get food for us, but I have an irresponsible reputation, according to him.

"Yes, Simon, I got us a hot dog with ketchup and a bun. Hope you're happy." I said rolling my eyes as I put my finger on the ketchup and lick it. "It tastes pretty good, Si." I chuckled. Simon growled to himself. He hates how carefree and clueless I can be sometimes. But, hey, it's part of my nature!

It was now Simon's turn to roll his eyes. "You know one hot dog isn't enough to feed us all, smart guy." Simon stated with a touch of sarcasm. Ha, I love when he does the sarcasm game. I could play that all day.

"As if you have a better idea, smart guy?" I asked him with the same touch of sarcasm. I heard Simon chuckle to himself under his breath. I felt my fur on my neck bristle.

"As I matter of fact, I do, smart guy. We live behind a garbage can. Why don't you, Mr. I'm-so-athletic go in there and get us some more food?" Simon suggested mockingly.

My fur bristled at the very thought. How dare he suggest that? I'm NOT going to go through human's old thrown away trash in hopes of finding half-eaten, moldy slobbery food that will probably make me sick? I am not eating garbage food like some sewer rat! "No! I'm not going to go threw human's rotten garbage in hopes of finding rotten, spoiled food that will gives us all food poisoning! Besides, I could get lost in there! No way, no way, no way! Not in a million trillion, gazilllion years will I ever do that, Simon! Ever!" I spat out indignantly. Our hot dog was enough! I almost killed myself getting it!

"So you want us to starve to death, Alvin? Is that it? You can be so selfish and egotistical sometimes!" Simon fired back his retort. He had some nerve. Me? Selfish? egotistical? I bring back the food! Not him! He never even goes into the outside world; I do! He never even does anything to support our family! It's always me! Me! How can he not see that! That blind, egotistical, selfish idiot of a chipmunk. . .

"Well, I'm sorry that I'm just looking out for the well-being of me and my brothers, Simon! I don't want us to get sick because we ate garbage! This hot dog is fresh off the hot dog stand, I'll have you know!" I fired back, giving him my best death glare.

"Guys, can you please stop fighting. You're not helping anything." A tiny, innocent voice said from behind Simon that could only be my poor brother, Theodore. He never likes it when we fight. We stopped and apologized to him. I hate scaring my little brother. It's my personal duty to protect him. And I will do all that I can to do so.

"You're absolutely right, Theodore. I'm so sorry we scared you. We won't fight anymore. We can eat now." I apologized to my favorite of my two brothers. "Right, Simon?" I glanced over at Simon and gave him the 'eyebrow', which meant go along with what I was doing, you'll thank me later.

"Oh, yes, right you are, Alvin. Theo, we are very sorry we upset. We'll eat this hot dog that Alvin has so _graciously_ got for us. Let's dig in now." Simon said, with adding a little bit of sarcastic emphasis on the graciously.

Theodore smiled his big innocent smile at both of us. "That's better! Come on, guys! Let's eat!" He was so innocent, so oblivious to the cruelty of the rest of the world. And, believe me, I'm doing all in my power to keep it that way.

All three of us began to chow down on my well-snagged hot dog, while Theodore happily chattered about his day. Simon and Theodore's days are usually very boring, since they never do anything fun or adventurous. Simon had long-since given up on talking about his long research-spent days, since they bore me to death and Theo hardly understands it. I like listening to Theodore's days, no matter how boring, because he gave it so much optimism. That was Theodore's trait, likablity, innocence, and optimism.

Just then, a page of a newspaper flew into Simon, knocking him over. Theodore immediately rushed over to help him. "Simon, Simon? Are you OK?" He asked worriedly.

Simon merely grunted as he got up and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, Theo. It just knocked me off my feet because I didn't expect it." He said, adjusting his glasses as he spoke. He always does that. It's like a second nature to him.

Theodore looked completely relieved. "Oh, well, that's good! I'm glad you're not hurt!"

Simon didn't seem to hear him, however. He looked completely ingrossed in the newspaper page. I waved my paw in front of his face. "Hello, Earth to Simon! Are you on Jupiter or something?" I asked him, chuckling. I haven't seen Simon so ingrossed in something since I found a pocket sized encyclopedia!

He looked up, startled. "Oh, kind of zoned out, didn't I?" he chuckled in embarrassment. But, then, his whole face lighted up in a wide grin. "Alvin, Theo, come look! Look at this newspaper article!" He spoke faster than normal, which indicated that he was excited about something. I looked down at the article he was pointing at.

* * *

><p><strong>Rich Pop Sensation Beatrice Miller Adopted 3 Orphan Girls <strong>

_Beatrice Miller, famous actress and singer, adopted three orphaned, homeless girls who were crying in the rain near her mansion. She couldn't resist the three girls pleas and cries and took them in to adopt them. Miller is offering interviews for other children to get adopted, if she feels that the children are right for her. Apparently money isn't all Ms. Miller has. She also has a big heart, especially for the children. Continued on page 2b._

* * *

><p>I can't believe it. Me and my brothers could possibly be adopted. I know, I'll persuade her with my athletic ability and my stand up comedy. Or just the fact I'm talking chipmunk may be enough, but I need to audition like a human kid. No challenge is to great for Alvin!<p>

"Isn't it great? I'm going to impress her with my intelligence and potential inventions! I have so many ideas! Now they could become a reality!" Simon gushed. I tuned him out. I needed a plan to impress this Beatrice Miller.

"I'm going to show off my athletic ability. Maybe throw in some stand-up comedy. Show her how I can play the ladies. There are no end to the Great Alvin's talents, as you can see." I stated proudly in my fake French accent that no one but me can do, another one of my talents.

Simon scoffed. "Oh, please, you don't have _any _talents. You couldn't impress her if you tried. I, on the other paw, may just have what it takes to impress the greatt Beatrice Miller."

"You want to go there, Si? I have many talents, a whole lot more than you do! And you? Impress Ms. Miller? Don't make me laugh. Pop-stars don't exactly go for the likes of nerds such as yourself." I retorted. He was getting on my last nerve, him and his lies. I'm sick of it, absolutely sick of it.

"Oh, you little egotistical, stupid, selfish brat of a chipmunk. . ." Simon started to say, but Theo cut him off.

"Guys, please don't start this again. I bet we can impress her by just being ourselves." Theodore suggested innocently.

Simon and I look at each other, shaking our heads. For once, we were both thinking the same thing. Us? Impress a pop-star? By just being ourselves? Now, that's a stretch. We need to practice our act to impress the likes of Beatrice Miller. "Nah, that ain't happening. You got to work up a perfect act to impress the likes of Miller." I stated. Simon actually agreed with me for a change.

"Alvin's right. What act are you going for, Theo?" Simon agreed. He looked at Theodore, expecting an answer.

"Uh, like I said, I'm going to be myself! She'll like that! You'll see!" Theodore snapped, starting to sound like me and Simon toward the end. He ran back behind the garbage can, crying. Oh no. I've just upset my baby brother. I didn't mean to do that. I've never wanted to do that, ever.

"It's all your fault!" Simon hissed at me, trying to keep his voice out of Theodore's earshot. "You made him cry!"

"My fault? You're the one who started it!" I fired back. Simon just glared at me, shook his head and followed Theodore behind the garbage bin. I will not live behind a garbage bag ever again. I will win Miller over, if it's the last thing I do. And nothing will stop me. Tomorrow night, I'll be a Miller, living the good life in the Miller's Mansion downtown. Nothing will stand in my way, not Simon, not Theodore. Nobody. This will be my destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

Left in the Dust

Chapter Two: Pride Comes Before A Fall

Alvin's Point of View

It was still dark outside when I woke up. I was going to get to the Miller's Mansion before my brothers so that I can show her my true greatness without my not-so-great brothers getting in my way. I sneaked of our home underneath the garbage bin and creeped out to the quiet streets of LA.

The streets were unusually quiet, unlike it was during the daytime with all the hustle and bustle of gigantic people who didn't look where their feet were going. Now, only a few cars drove down the road and I only see the occasional person I have to dodge on the sidewalk.

Before I knew it, I was at the Miller's Mansion. The house was ginormous! I stood on the front lawn in awe as the full moon's beam seemed to shine right on me. This is where I would be living. I was going to be a Miller.

I could see me now, Alvin Miller, a world-famous rockstar that all the ladies would want. I'd go to huge, wild parties every night. And no one would care that I'm just a chipmunk. No, it would make me even more popular and likable. And all I have to do is to impress Beatrice Miller, and then I'll be a rockstar. It's really not that hard at all. My plan is so simple. And when my brothers get rejected, no problem! I'll just tell her they're my brothers, and she let them live with us! And I'll even have three sisters, too! My life is going to be amazing.

I sat down on the perfectly cut grass and watched the sunrise. My first day of fame is waiting for me. I can feel it in my bones. And my bones are never wrong.

* * *

><p>Simon's Point of View<p>

I was working all night on my speech to impress Ms. Miller while my two brothers, Alvin and Theodore, slept. I chewed on the eraser of my pencil, trying to make a good conclusion to my speech. This speech was guaranteed to impress Beatrice Miller! It would impress anybody! Even the President of the United States! After all, I do have a good choice of words, wit and well over my fair share of intelligence and knowledge. Ms. Miller will definitely adopt me. I bet she'll adopt Theo, too, since he'll be coming with me and they'll be no mistaking him as my brother. I'm going to leave without Alvin, so he can fail by himself, then I'll tell her that he's my brother. My plan is genius! No, I'm a genius! I bet no other human even has the IQ I do, definitely not a chipmunk!

I chuckled to myself about the simple, yet complex mechanisms of my plan. One day, I bet I'll become a famous scientist, who has won several awards. Theodore, of course, will be my faithful assistant. Why, I'd be rich! And I'd have to support my dirt poor, irresponsible brother, Alvin. But it would be no big deal for me. After all, I'd be a billionaire! No, scratch that. I'll be the world's first trillionaire! And all because of my genius plan!

I look over to where Alvin was supposed to be sleeping. He's gone! He must have had the same idea I had! Oh, I'm going to get him for leaving before me and Theo! I growled and snatched my speech and tucked my tiny little pencil ont op of my ear

I raced off into the blackness of night, illuminated only my a full moon. I took a deep sniff, caught Alvin's scent and raced after him. He was going to be so dead when I found him.

I followed him all the way to the Miller's Mansion. He was sitting on the perfectly cut grass, gazing at the sunrise. "ALVIN!" I shouted angrily. That chipmunk was as good as dead by this point. . .

* * *

><p>Alvin's Point of View<p>

"ALVIN!" Simon yelled my name. He sounded furious! I turned around to see my very furious looking brother glowering at me. I gulped, but tried to look unafraid.

"Hey, Si, what are you doing here?" I chuckled nervously. He looked like he was about ready to kill me. Sucks for him, because if I take his precious glasses, he won't be able to see two feet in front of his face, which undoubtedly give me an advantage.

"Alvin, why did you come here without us? I thought we were in this together!" Simon snarled furiously. He took a step toward me. I took a step back.

"Whoa, there, Simon! I was just getting a head-start! Nothing to get mad about." I said defensively as I put my paws out in front of me, gesturing that I didn't need a fight right now. That wouldn't go well for my interview.

_But you can't let him win, Alvin. You're superior to him. He could outmatch him in any fight. Show him what you're made of._ An inner voice told me. And it was right. Who was he to boss me around? I could beat him at any fight I wanted to. And he was going to get beaten to a pulp just like he deserved.

_But, Alvin,_ another voice pleaded,_ Simon is your brother. You don't really want to hurt him, do you?_

Uh, yeah, I needed him to know who's boss. And that's me. I'm the boss of him and he should know that.

I lunged at Simon, but at the same time, he lunged at me. I screamed in rage and he did the same. Both of us went sprawling on the Miller's grass. I stood up. So did Simon. He was playing copycat. Smooth move, brother. But not smooth enough for Alvin the Great.

I lunged at him, taking him off guard. Playing copycat isn't going to help him here. He yelled a few cuss words at me, while trying to claw my face off. I kicked him in the ribs several times, and while doing that, took his glasses. Simon screamed in pure rage as he punched me the gut. I flew through the air and landed on my back a few inches away. Simon somehow was able to find me without his glasses. He took them from my paws. "I'll be taking that." He snarled. I attempted to stand up, but he pinned me down. Boy, was he strong. Stronger than I thought.

"Don't mess with me ever again, Alvin." He snarled. He picked up a rock. My eyes widened in fear. He was actually going to kill me!

"Simon, don't do this! We're brothers, family! It was just a joke! I'm sorry! I really, really am! Forgive me, Si!" I pleaded. I wasn't really sorry, but I was sorry enough to avoid being killed by my own brother! Besides, he wouldn't really do it. He wouldn't kill me. I'm his brother, right.

"You really think I'm going to believe you? Who do you think I am? A stupid, gullible sewer rat? Oh, yeah, you think I'm you." Simon said coldly. His eyes hardened as he pulled back his arm. He really was going to kill me.

"What about Theo! He wouldn't want you to kill me! We're family!" I pleaded, becoming desperate.

"No, he would. You're worthless, Alvin." Simon growled. "All you do is make trouble! You scare him, Alvin! You're an irresponsible, good-for-nothing, monster!"

Was that really what he thought? I know Simon might think that, but Theo? He would never.

Just then, a door opened. A brown haired girl with a messy bun, a purple sweatshirt and jeans stepped outside. "Ms. Miller! Come quick! Two chipmunks are trying to kill each other!"

Then, no other but the Ms. Beatrice Miller steps outside. "Jeanette, dear, go throw them in the dumpster." Then, she walks inside.

The girl, called Jeanette, picked up both me and Simon and through us into the garbage bin. "Sorry, guys, but Ms. Miller's orders." Jeanette hurried away, not looking back. And why would she? We're only chipmunks. I saw Simon climbing to the top of the dumpster, so I followed him.

"Si, I'm really sorry." I apologized for the third time, this time meaning it. He barely even glanced at me. "Si, I'm sorry I ruined our chances of being adopted by Ms. Miller."

"Don't talk to me, you selfish monster. That's not the only thing you ruined." With that said, he walked out of the dumpster, leaving me in a pile of trash where I belong. I wondered what else I ruined for him. And if Theodore, my sweet, innocent little brother, hates me and is scared of me, just like Simon said. I stared up at the morning sky, with only one wish.

I spoke that wish out loud, hoping it would come true, but doubting that it would. "All I want is to be accepted by someone, anyone. I want a home. But what I need, is my brothers to want me again." But, that would never happen. My brothers want me dead.


	3. Chapter 3

To Be Accepted

Chapter Three: Because of a Stupid Dream

No One's Point of View

David Seville was walking home from school, carrying his guitar and his sheet music. He wanted to be a famous musician when he grew up, but everyone didn't think he could do it. His dad wanted him to be an accountant, like he was. His mother said that music was a waste of time and energy. Everyone at school teased him about it, and the band teacher hated him. He didn't have any friends, but he had enemies. All because of music.

"Hey, David! Where's my homework? Oh yeah, you were probably too busy failing your so-called music career!" Brandon White taunted him. Dave braced himself for the teasing to start. This happened everyday on his way home from school. Brandon thought it was his job to tease and torment him.

"Just leave me alone, Brandon! I'm tired of your bullying! I can like music if I want to!" Dave snapped, turning on Brandon. Brandon was at least six inches taller than Dave and a whole lot stronger. And Brandon was on the football team.

Brandon only laughed. "You think you could beat me up, kid? A scrawny musical shrimp like you? Don't make me laugh, David." This only made Dave more angry, but he'd have no chance in a fight with Brandon.

_You can take him, Dave. You can't let him push you around anymore. Show him who you really are. _An inner voice told Dave. Dave agreed with that voice.

Then, without warning, Dave lunged at Brandon, taking him off guard and shoving him down into the dirt. Brandon shoved Dave off of him and started punching him for all he was worth. Dave realized, too late, his mistake. What was he thinking trying to fight Brandon? Dave pleaded for him to stop.

Brandon paused his attacks to let poor Dave get a hold of himself. He had several bruises and cuts and a black eye, but none were too bad. Except for a big gash on his chin that was bleeding pretty badly.

"Follow me, Shrimp-Face." Brandon said as he dragged him by the ear. Dave protested in pain, which only made Brandon laugh and pull harder. It was all Dave could do to not cry. He sniffled as he held his bleeding chin.

"Where are you taking me?" Dave asked, trying to sound tough, but failed. Brandon didn't answer until they got to an abandoned alley.

"I'm just taking out the trash." Brandon laughed. So did his followers, which Dave didn't even notice were there until now; they were so quiet.

"What are you talking about. . ." Dave started to ask, but then he saw the sinister looks on the boys' faces. "Wait, you aren't talking about me, are you?"

Brandon and his friends chuckled. "Oh, yeah, we mean you. C'mon, boys, let's throw him in." Brandon bade his followers while he stood back and watched. Dave screamed as the boys lifted the lid of the dumpster and threw him in, closing it. Dave heard the leave. They were mocking him. Dave let a single tear slide down his cheek.

Alvin's Point of View

I must have fallen asleep, because when I woke up, a boy, who looked about twelve, fell on top of me, squashing me. I wiggled out from underneath him, grunting. "Hey, what's your problem, kid?" I asked him indignantly. I don't appreciate being fallen on. But then I realized what I had done. I wasn't supposed to talk out loud around humans. Then, the scientists would know where we were. They were trying to find us for years after we escaped, but finally presumed us as dead. I don't know what we were thinking, going to the Miller's mansion. They would take us away and experiment on us again!

The boy turned to look at me, probably in a state of shock. I mean, it's not everyday a chipmunk talks to you. "Whoa, did you just talk?" He asked. He didn't look scared, like the first human my brothers and I came across was. He seemed excited, happy, hopeful almost.

"Uh, no." I lied, realizing as I said it that I just made my decision worse. I mentally face-palmed myself for that one. No wonder Simon kept telling me not to lie. As annoying as he was sometimes, I missed him. Now, I've just revealed to a human boy that I could talk.

"Yeah you can. You just did." The boy said bluntly. I smiled. He seemed a lot like my brother, Theodore, in some ways.

"OK, you got me. I can talk, but you can't tell anyone! Especially not anyone in any position of authority! Otherwise, well, let's not mention the trouble for me." I was a little on edge, but anyone would be with that kind of threat over your head. I don't even want to think about what those scientists did to me and my brothers.

"OK, OK, chill! I'm not going to tell anybody if you don't want me to!" He put his hands in front of him, to show me he meant no harm. But I couldn't trust him yet.

"Yeah, coming from a kid inside a dumpster. How can I trust you?" I asked him warily. Simon taught me never to trust any human. They're evil. I guess Simon just got his hopes up when he saw the newspaper article.

"Believe me, if you knew my story, you'd trust me. I've had a hard life, you know." The boy started to sound kind of sad about something.

"So do I. I'm an orphaned talking chipmunk, experimented on by scientists, and just lost my only family I had left, my brothers! Your life couldn't possibly be harder than mine is!" I shouted. The boy looked hurt. Oh crap, I didn't mean to make him feel bad. Any memories of my past life just makes me want to destroy those stupid scientists, but it's not the boy's fault.

"You're right, it probably doesn't even compare to yours. But I just got thrown in a dumpster by some stupid kid who hates me just because I love music." The boy said quietly. In human terms, that seems like a pretty awful life.

We sat in silence for a while, feeling bad for ourselves and each other. It seems like we understand each other. I wanted to become friends with him, but he was a human. Didn't Simon always say to never trust humans? But maybe he was wrong. After all, Simon tried to kill me last night. Simon and Theodore abandoned me. Maybe this was my chance to get accepted. Maybe we could help each other.

"My name's Alvin." I said, breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm Dave." The boy smiled. "Nice to meet you."

* * *

><p>Simon's Point of View<p>

I am so stupid. Because of my stupid and impulsive actions, we could all go back to the scientists. What on Earth was I thinking? Now, Theodore is gone. I forgot to get him when I went after Alvin. And now, he's gone. And what was I thinking, trying to kill Alvin. He's my brother! I just let my anger get the best of me. I should probably go find him. Hopefully, he'll forgive me.

Then, I felt a pair of human hands grab me. Scientists. How did they know? My glasses? But why would they look for us? They presumed us as dead! Maybe they found Theodore? No, that's unlikely. I had no time to think anymore, because they injected something into my leg, making the world go fuzzy and fade into darkness. What was I going to do?


	4. Chapter 4: Prisoner of the Academy

To Be Accepted

Chapter Four: Prisoner of the Academy

Simon's Point of View

My head hurts. That was my first conscious thought when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a pitch black room. I tried to move, but felt something metal restrain any movement. I was being held captive by the scientists. I prayed that they didn't have my brothers, especially not Theodore. This was all my fault. If I hadn't stupidly suggested that we attempt to be adopted by humans by using our talking abilities, then the scientists wouldn't have traced us. But now they know that we are alive and will do anything in their power to keep us in their custody this time.

The door opened, revealing a male scientist with short, light gray hair with black at the ends, which was probably dyed. I gasped. It was Dr. Clyde Williams, the scientist who tortured my brothers and me. I snarled at him and pulled against the restraints. I would make him pay. I am a lot better of a fighter than I look. "So, we meet again, Simon." Dr. Williams chuckled evilly. I simply just snarled at him again, so badly wanting to sink my teeth into his throat and kill him. But, that wouldn't happen because I'm being held captive by him. "I take it that you aren't very pleased to see me, Simon." He said, stating the obvious. He was bluffing.

"Why, hello, Clyde. I was just stopping by to look around the place and you know, brutally murder you." I said with as much venom as I could muster. Dr. Williams walked over to the table on which I was being held captive. I could feel his awful breath on my face. He was giving his sinister evil grin. I hated it when he did that. I struggled against the restraints. "I'll make you pay, Dr. Clyde, I'll promise you that! You'll never get away with this! We have just as much rights as any human!"

Dr. Clyde did his evil chuckle again. "My, my, Simon, aren't you a funny one. You think you actually have rights? You're a chipmunk, not a human. I thought I taught you the Declaration of Independence. It says that 'all men were created with three unalienable rights' and all men were created equal'. It does not say anything about chipmunks. You're an animal. You don't have rights."

I growled again, but said nothing. As evil as Dr. Clyde is, he did have a point. The United States didn't protect animal's rights. They didn't even think animals should have rights. And they're right, most animals shouldn't. They don't talk or think like humans, so why should they be treated like humans? But if an animals does happen to talk and think like a human, then they should be treated like one. It's that simple. But, of course, most humans didn't even think talking animals existed. "Animals that can talk and think reasonably should have equal rights as ordinary humans. It's only fair." I retorted after a moment of thought. I've always been pretty good at arguing and I hated to be proven wrong.

Dr. Clyde said nothing. He just handed me a white T-shirt. "Put this on. It's what every animal at the academy wears. You have a good mind. We're going to have a good use for you." Then, he injected something into my leg, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of crying out in pain, not after all he's done to me. My world slowly fades to darkness.

* * *

><p>I wake up in a small, chipmunk sized room in a bunk bed. Another chipmunk was in the room. She had just excited the bathroom. She long, brown hair that was tied neatly in a ponytail. She had the same white shirt on that I had on. She turned around to face me. She had fierce brown eyes that seemed to challenge everyone to fight her. "Hello, roomie." She said to me with almost no emotion whatsoever. It was kind of creepy, to be honest.<p>

"Who are you?" I asked her curiously. This girl was a mystery to me and I was determined to know everything I could about her. I decided that she might want to know my name first. She seemed like that type. "I'm Simon." I added, trying to sound friendly.

"The name's Emily." She replied curtly. She sat next to me on the bed. "I take it you're new here?" She asked, almost compassionately. She seemed like a fighter in the resistance. The resistance was how me and my brothers got freed while we were very young. Our parents were part of it.

"Sort of. I was here when I was young. They found me and caught me again because of a stupid mistake I made. I hope they didn't catch my brothers. All of it was my fault. They don't deserve this." I explained. I figured I might as well tell Emily everything, so I started from the beginning, how we escaped, how we survived, the newspaper article, my stupid mistake and the fight with Alvin, losing Theodore, all leading up to my capture at least, hopefully not either of theirs. The whole time Emily just listened intently, never interrupting, a quality many people in the resistance have. The more I was with her, the more certain I was that she was part of the resistance.

"Interesting, very interesting." Emily muttered to herself when I was done talking. "I am part of the resistance, as you probably have guessed by now. I'll give you the scoop about what happens at this so-called 'academy'. Listen closely, Simon. Your life may depend on it." I let out a nervous chuckle at hearing that.

Basically, Emily explained that when you come here, the scientists inject daily with brain stimulating shot so that you can get the most out of our brains. We basically build and invent stuff. We get tortured daily to toughen us up. It sounded horrific. The incredibly brave ones decided to join the resistance. She asked me if I wanted to join and I agreed. It was time to get my revenge. Dr. Clyde and all the other horrible scientist were going down.

A short while later, it was time for us to go to bed. Emily fell asleep immediately, but I laid awake a while, mainly thinking about my brothers. Gosh, I hope they are okay. I also started to think about how I even escaped here in the first place. Maybe it could help the resistance someday. I'd do anything to help. Emily said they're having a meeting tomorrow night. I would explain everything to them then. But for now, I need to get some rest. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
